Kidnapped
by thewiseassowl
Summary: What happens when 9 princesses from the top 9 richest kingdoms in Greece are kidnapped? The girls realize they have to escape, and everything goes as planned. Until things take an unepected twist... Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth** P.O.V.**

I finally got out from knife throwing practice. I generally love knife throwing practice, except that my instructor thinks it's improper for a lady to be in anything other than a dress. But I compensate for that, my mother has taught me how. My mother thinks tht I need to be an independent young woman who can take care of herself. And I tend to agree with her, my mother learned a long time ago you can't depend on a man for anything. And I have been raised that way. When my biological father learned that my mother was pregnant he was gone, leaving her to take care of an entire kingdom and raise a daughter all by herself, and so since I could walk my mother has been training me in all ways possible to be able to stand my ground. She has gotten me the best education and though I am only 16 my IQ is higher than many college graduates. I am trained in knife throwing, sword fighting, archery and the bo staff. Though the bo staff comes from Asia my mother has thought it would be good to teach me how to adapt and compensate for different situations. So far she has been right. Now obviously she has high expectations but she is extremely proud of me. She has made that much very clear. I am fluent in several different languages including ancient greek, latin, spanish and english. I have overcome my dyslexia and am now reading 4 years above my grade level. But this means I get almost no breaks, except on the weekends. Obviously this is extremely time consuming but my mother, Queen Athena, is also training me for the throne. I am her only child and her only priority. I am alot like my cousin Reyna. Her mother, Queen Bellona, focuses mostly on Reyna. Her older sister Hylla ran away a few years ago. Only the gods know where she went but nobody has seen her since. Nobody knows why she did what she did, but it left Reyna, her mother and father heartbroken. I snap out of my thoughts. I don't know what caused this walk down memory lane but it got caught short when I heard a creak from behind me. I stopped in the middle of the hallway, clutching the knives at my sides. I heard breathing from behind the curtains down the hall behind me. Bingo. I turn instantly throwing a knife hearing a satisfying yelp and run down the corridor heading towards my room. I throw open my door and scramble inside pushing my bookcase in front and grabbing my assorted weapons from under my bed. I hear the door slam open and the bookcase hit the floor, revealing a guy dressed in all black I grab the sword I have in one hand and knife in the other pointing them at him. He looks at me then reaches over to his arm where my knife is stuck. He tries to pull it out but can't, the pain clear in his eyes. So he leaves it there with a sad look in his eyes. "What do you want?" I demand of him. But he doesn't answer, instead he lunges a cloth in his hand, I sidestep swinging with the sword and cutting his face before he is behind me with the cloth over my mouth and nose. I remember elbowing him in the stomach and kicking him where it counts before everything goes black.

**Piper P.O.V**

"You are easily the most beautiful girl I know, Piper" I turn to the left where a boy, I think his name is Dylan, is ogling at me. "Um, thanks Dylan" I go back to picking apples from my favorite apple tree in the entire orchard. The one that I planted myself. But Dylan wouldn't take a hint. He moved closer and closer until he was right next to me even though I continually move away, he keeps on pursuing me until I have my back up to the tree with no escape. He was easily a foot taller than me and his eyes wandered down to the sweetheart neckline on my dress. My cheeks flushed and his eyes came back up to mine "I want you to be my girlfriend" I sat there for a minute before my rage caught up with me "You are just like the rest of them!" I stomped his foot to no avail but I continued my rant " All men like you want is something to stare at! You couldn't care less about intelligence or anything important..." Then, to my surprise, he rushed into me and kissed me. At first I was stunned but my anger returned, my face was hot and I kneed him where it counts then ducked under his arm preparing to run but I felt a tight hand around my arm and was pulled back. "Not so fast," Dylan growled but I quickly felt his hand let go. I spun around just in time to see a guy dressed in all black lunging towards me, a cloth in his hand, while Dylan lay face down in the dirt. I barely had time to react as the cloth came across my face and the world goes black.

Reyna P.O.V.

"Hiya!" The punching dummy before me fell with a loud bang and my workout was over. "Well done Reyna!" I grinned as my mother, Queen Bellona, came over to see my progress. "Thank-you mother." I bow my head in respect but, she goes in for a hug. "Your father and I are so proud of you." tears were in her eyes " Now darling go get ready, we are meeting the grand minister of France to set up trade and you need to look presentable." I looked down at myself noticing the grime on my bare feet and the small sweat stains on my training pants and shirt. I nod my head again "Yes mother" I then slip out the door. The entire hallway is dark, I feel a prickle on the back of my neck. Mother would never keep it this way, she would be so concerned that a maid would trip and fall. I freeze and grab the nearest thing on the table next to me. A bread knife. I then hold my breath for 1... 2... There's breathing directly to my right. I then feel a hand on the back of my head and a cloth over my face. I panic. My hand goes and stabs to the right. I feel the knife sink and hear a moan. I then start punching where I think his face is until my eyes droop the world disappearing before me.

Thalia P.O.V.

" You can't control me! I am 18 dad and I have every right to do as I please! And I will not marry because it's convenient for you!" I grab my cloak and head out in the middle of the night. I can here my father's yells in the background but I don't care. I will never be able to go back. My father wants me to marry some rich prince to unite our military forces but the guy is a total asshole. He is disgusting and is abusive. I can't believe my father would want me to be with a guy like that. But I do know exactly where I am headed. My best friend Annabeth, the princess of Athens, has always been there for me. She will help me. So I start walking. It will take me at least a couple days of walking to get there but I don't care. I, luckily, have enough money for food and boarding for a week and, if worst comes to worst, I can write a letter to her asking her to send someone for me. My thoughts take me through the middle of town. It's the middle of the night so naturally everything looks creepy. Only a few lights are on casting freaky shadows throughout the streets. But one shadow doesn't look right. "Hello?" I call out. The figure starts moving towards me and I start backing up. At this point there is only a few feet between myself and it until it disappears. I was confused and just stood there until I felt the figure behind me a hand coming towards my face with a cloth. I grabbed the hand and twisted it. The cloth fell out into a puddle and I elbowed him in the stomach. I heard a grunt before I spun around landing a round kick to his side then front kicked him in the gut making him fall onto the street. I then continue to kick him until his body goes limp. His nose is bloody, probably from falling on the stone. I wonder if he's dead so I grab a stick and poke him with it to see if he responds. Nothing. There really is no other way to make sure then to check his pulse. Meaning that I have to get up close. Ugh, but me being my stupid self I decide it's worth the risk so I go up next to him grabbing his wrist to check. There's a steady heartbeat and his finger twitches a little. I realize my mistake too late as he grabs a needle with his other hand and jabs it into my arm pushing the plunger down. I stand up grabbing the vial but I feel sick. Like I'm going to puke sick but I blackout before I get a chance.

Calypso P.O.V.  
>My flowers are my only companions in this place. I think to myself as I continue to water the ones in the window box outside my bedroom window. For 17 years my parents have had me locked up in this place. Never going outside. Never figuring out what happens past the walls of my bedroom. I can't even go downstairs. So they have me locked up here with a mini kitchen, a full bathroom, walk in closet and huge bedroom. But in all honesty I don't mind that much, I mean at times I am so frustrated but in the end I know that they love me and want to protect me. I think. I turn my back to the open window to put the watering can away when a boy comes swinging in the window. He is dressed in all black and looks unarmed but I know the looks of a kidnapper when I see one. I do the only thing I can think to do at the time. I scream. The boy then lunges but is knocked aside by the metal watering can I just swung at his head. He stumbles but gets back up on his feet and tries again only this time I am way ahead of him, I run to the mini kitchen and slam and lock the door. I can hear the banging outside but continue to try and find what I need. I grab a can of propane gas (I use a torch for Crème brûlée, what do you expect?) and throw it on the gas stove. I then turn on the stove and take cover behind the door of the fridge. The boy finally bursts in and looks confused for a second before his eyes widen figuring out what is about to happen. He ducks behind the door just as the can of propane gas explodes causing a fair amount of kitchen cabinets to catch fire. I grab the fire extinguisher and put out most of the flames as it dies down. But it's dead silent. Keeping the fire extinguisher in front of me I start toward the door. But then I feel a cloth over my mouth and I can't see or feel anything as I pass out.<p>

Hazel P.O.V.  
>Generally I am a very happy person. Except for when my mother wants me to marry a complete stranger at the age of 14. "I refuse to marry him Mother!" I scream "I don't care how rich he is! First of all I don't even know the guy and second of all I am goddamn 14! I am way to young to marry, you won't even let me go into town by myself but you are determined to make me have children with someone I don't even know, just so you can get more money!" My mother is a mixture of exhausted and furious but she finally speaks "Hazel, honey, the kingdom is starving. I know that you don't want to marry but it is our only option. I don't feel any better about it than you do but you have to understand..." "Understand what? Mother there has to be another option" "But there isn't" she snaps "now go upstairs and get dressed. The maids have a new gown that you will be wearing tonight when you meet him." I stare at her "Does Father know about this?" " What your father may or may not know does not concern you. Now Hazel, go get ready. Now." I turn and storm out of the throne room on my way to the stairs when a boy jumps off of one of pedestals landing right in front of me. He grabs the back of my head and shoves a piece of cloth on top of my nose and mouth. I remember punching him in the face before falling into his arms blacking out.<p>

Juniper P.O.V.  
>"I'll grab the popcorn!" I volunteered. "I'll grab drinks from the basement" Katie said "And I'll get the movie in!" Rachel decided after we split up our jobs. Tonight Rachel and I are spending the night at Katie's house to watch all 5 of the Twilight movies. I started down the stairs to grab the popcorn from the kitchen while Katie was beside me but going down an extra floor level to the basement. I went in and grabbed the huge white bowl from the cabinet that we always got popcorn in and started the popcorn popping. I then poured the popcorn into the bowl when I heard the door slam behind me. I turned around, assuming it was Katie, "hey Katie, this is the bowl..." But screamed when it wasn't Katie that was standing there, it was a boy, and a very skinny wimpy boy at that. I wouldn't have considered him a threat other than the fact he had all black on and I couldn't see his face. I heard a scream downstairs but was too petrified to do anything. The guy tried to get behind me but I wouldn't let him, instead I hit him in the head with the bowl and poured the popcorn, hot butter and all, on top of his head. He yelped, I then turned and grabbed a fork off of the counter and spun to meet him with it but I felt a cloth being held on my face until there was no more light.<p>

Katie P.O.V.  
>I was in the basement when I heard a scream upstairs. I had my hands filled with cans of soda as I rushed to the stairs to see what was going on. But, naturally, there was a black figure blocking my way. So then I, in turn screamed. He started moving towards me so I did the only reasonable thing in my mind. I started pelting soda cans at him. A couple of them hit him in the head but a lot of them hit him in the body. I made out a few "ow"s and "hey!"s but kept going backing myself into a section that could be more easily defended. There were several kegs of beer my father kept downstairs so I turned the knobs so all of the beer came flowing out. That combined with the slippery floor the kidnapper kept slipping and falling while trying to get to me. The only downside? My dress was getting soaked while I was stuck. I tried to move but I ended up falling too. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Unfortunately I came to that conclusion a little bit too late as the kidnapper got up, found his footing on the slippery floor and started backing me into the corner until I had my back against the wall and he was right on top of me with a cloth on my mouth as I screamed but blacked out before anyone could help me.<p>

Rachel P.O.V.  
>All I know is I'm putting the movie into the DVD player when I hear 2 screams. Both coming from the downstairs. "Katie? Juniper?" I yell as I dash out of the bedroom only to have a cloth thrown over my face and my hands held behind my back as I exit the door. I vaguely remember kicking someone in the shin repeatedly as my mind goes blank and I close my eyes, cause for some reason I am really, really sleepy...<p>

Third Person P.O.V.  
>The 9 kidnappers all load the girls into 3 vans. They are all gagged and bound at their feet and hands. Some of the boys look worse than others. One of the boys scoff "it's just a bunch of girls" imitating the boss's voice "it'll be an easy job" one of the others join in "yeah, right. We are going to have to let the boss know of our definition of easy" another one says. Everyone chuckles and with that they get into the vans and drive to the helipad where they throw the girls into the helicopter and fly away.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I'm back, there are a couple different languages in here but only short bits.  
><strong>

**I think that's it so enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth P.O.V.<strong>

My eyes opened slowly. I blink a couple times trying to adjust to the dim lighting. I can't remember anything, I don't know where I am. I try to move but my hands and feet are bound. I try to scream but I feel a dry cloth in my mouth tied around my head muffling the sound. Then it all comes back to me. The knives, the ninja, and the cloth covering my mouth before i black out. After that there's nothing. My eyes finally can see slightly and I feel bodies next to me. I look around and try to count, there are 8 girls total on both sides of me. Most are slumped over but I see one girl that is just sprawled out on the floor with cuffs on her hands and feet binding her to the floor. She isn't moving, not even the soft rise and fall of her chest that would indicate her breathing. My eyes widen, suspecting the worst when she gasps awake, her eyes staring into the darkness. She starts screaming against the gag, and it is the most agonizing wail I have ever heard in my life. The girls next to me stir and I can feel the panic coming off of then when all of a sudden there's a flash of light and a man is standing in front of what looks like a steel door. He is tall with a gray suit and with his entrance comes silence.

"Good evening ladies." He has everyone's attention now "My name is Kronos and right now you are far, far away from home." he grins "but you already know that." which earned him glares from all around the room. And he laughed "Now now, no need to be like that. If you co-operate everything will turn out just dandy." His eyes narrowed "But if you don't," he stops "well, there's no need to get into that right now. No I am sure you all have plenty of questions, but first you will be meeting your captors." He spun around and punched in a code to the keypad which then opened the door. Revealing a group of boys, none of them in black anymore. They walked in, well some walked, some limped all with muffled groans and ow's. Several had bandaged heads and a couple had tape and gauze in various places. If they didn't have that they at least had a couple of bruises though this one Hispanic kid has serious burns all over his it looks like you all have some catching up to do, so I will leave you to it." Kronos then walked out locking the door behind him. It was dead silent. "Well any questions?" All eyes went to a tall kid. He has dark hair and green eyes. All the girls rolled their eyes and a blonde haired boy swatted him on the back of the head "Ow!" he protested "what was that for?" "They can't talk if they have their gags in Percy!" Percy rubbed the back of his head "Well I'm sorry Jason," I heard the girl in the middle of the floor suck in her breath but I didn't look. "who's going to take the gags out?" "I'll do it" another boy with black hair said "Are you sure Nico?" I heard another girl suck in her breath" They've already proven to be more than just a bunch of girls..." "Yeah I'm sure" "Okay," the boy named Percy started, "now listen up, if Nico comes and takes the gags out you have to be quiet, deal?" The girls around me followed with muffled sounds that I guess were agreements. Nico came around taking the gags out, silence followed him. Until he finished with the girl in the middle. Percy started again "Isn't that be..." He never got to finish because as soon as the last girl had her gag out, that was when the shouting started.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!"

"YOU DO NOT GET TO JUST GO AROUND SCARING THE ABSOL..."

"Qu'est-ce que diable vous idiots! Qui croyez-vous que vous êtes? Vous ne pouvez pas simplement autour enlèvement gens, surtout ceux qui n'ont rien fait pour vous ..."

"Tu es ABSOLUTAM capitonem merdosum!"

"Ti sto diáolo eínai láthos me sas!?"

And it went on like that us all in our rage. And some of the boys even looked scared until Jason decided he wasn't "SHUT UP!" And naturally we were silenced "If you are unable to comply with our requests you will just make this a whole lot less enjoyable than it needs to be. I snorted, and all eyes were on me. Percy raised his eyebrows "What's your name?"

"Princess Annabeth of Athens" the girl in the middle tried to sit up and a girl on the end both tried to look at me "Annabeth?" I recognized both voices "Reyna? Thalia?" the girl in the middle struggled to try to sit up "Annie? It's me..." "Yeah, yeah, yeah," Jason interupted "you can get to your reunions later," he grinned "you'll have plenty of time. However Annabeth, if you have something to say than say it." My eyebrows rose "Okay, I think that you are all a bunch of assholes. 'Make this any less enjoyable?' We are goddamn kidnapped! What on the gods green earth would make this situation any more enjoyable for any of us? And you are dumb-asses if you really think you will get any money for any of us. Because that's what you want isn't it? You think you are going to be able to blackmail our parents for money and power for us to return safely. But you do realize that besides the fact that we are all very rich there is only one thing we have in common. The fact that as much as we convince ourselves that our parents love us that they only wanted someone to put on the throne, and they will replace us as soon as they figure out we're gone." Everyone in the room looked stunned and the truth of the words weighed on my shoulders, but Percy recovered quickest "Well, Princess Annabeth, you had better hope you're wrong."

* * *

><p>"I have an idea!" a boy on the end spoke up. He looked Asian and had a purple shirt with shorter trousers revealing a couple of purplish green bruises. Nico turned to him "What is it Frank?" Frank cleared his throat "Uh, we should have them guess who captured each of them." the Hispanic face burned kid turned to Frank "And why would we do that?" Frank seemed to shrink a little despite being a good foot taller than the kid. I kind of even felt bad for him so I spoke up "I think it's a good idea." Frank's eyebrows shot up "You do?" I nodded "Yeah, especially since I already know who captured me" another blond kid with another scar on his cheek came around "You do?" I nodded and Jason spoke "Well, don't leave us in suspense. Go on, tell us who captured you" I smirked "Well, as I recall I had just gotten out of knife throwing practice when I heard breathing coming from down the hall behind a curtain so I turned and threw the knife. After I had rushed to my room in came a boy about the height of good ole' Percy over here with a knife stuck in his arm, that he couldn't get out. And since Percy is the only one with a bandaged arm then I would assume he would be the one that had tried and succeeded to capture me." With that I found everyone speechless "What?! It's just simple logic" And yet again Jason was the first to recover. He pointed to the girl on my left.<p>

"You. What's your name?" she has red hair and has paint splattered on her ripped dress "Princess Rachel of Delphi" she said so quiet I almost couldn't hear her. "Well Rachel, who do you think got you in this mess." She nodded off at the end "one of those 2." There were 2 boys almost identical. They both had brown hair and devilish smiles glued to their faces, and the girl next to her spoke up. "And the other one captured me" Scar boy raised his eyebrows "Conner? Travis?" Both just shrugged but the one on the right pointed to the girl with the dark hair "You, what's your name?" She just shrugged "Princess Katie" "Well Katie, do you remember me?" Her eyebrows scrunched in confusion, but that was before he was finished "oh yeah, that's right. I've only met you in my dreams." He wiggled his eyebrows only to get a death glare from Katie "Maybe you should have thought of that BEFORE you kidnapped me, at least then you might have had a chance..." "Next!" Jason called out and we moved on to the girl on the end "You, who kidnapped you?" the girl had reddish brownish hair and a forest green dress. She looked around until her eyes rested on a kid with curly brown hair and her eyes narrowed "You. You fowl evil little cockroach!" she started to go nuts against her bonds and he looked genuinely scared "You are going straight to hell, all of you! We never did anything to you and if you wanted money you could have just asked! We could have skipped all the drama and I could have just given you the money! But no, of course not! You had to go and KIDNAP US FOR GODS SAKE! AND AFTER WE GET OUT OF HERE YOU ARE ALL DEAD! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!" "Juniper, JUNIPER CALM DOWN!" Katie had interrupted her and restrained her the best she could with her bonds and all of her yells turned to mumbles before she started sobbing. "I think," my voice was hard as steel looking at the boys faces, some were shocked. Others weren't "that it would be best for us to continue our game tomorrow. But Jason decided against it

"Oh no, I think we have time for one more" he pointed to the girl right next to me. She had a simple white pleated dress with a sweetheart neckline that was now muddy and ripped along the edges and brown hair with kaleidoscope eyes that just changed color. "You, what's your name?" Her voice came out choked "Piper" he grinned "well, Piper, who do you think kidnapped you?" Her face was set in stone "Vous pouvez aller vous-même vis" "and what exactly does that mean, Piper?" She leaned in as far as she could with the cuffs, her voice deadly calm "It means, you can go screw yourself" His eyebrows raised "I take it you aren't going to answer the question?" "You can bet on it" He started walking around pacing in the cell "Well, as long as that's the case I mind as well answer for you," her eyebrows raised "I did. And in doing so I probably saved you from a very unpleasant experience" her cheeks reddened "And yet you landed me in another one" she called across the room as he started to open the door and filed people out but turned around one last time "Well Piper, you can't have everything." The door shut and the lights turned off plunging me into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! In case you didn't catch on I did take a Hermoine Granger quote from Harry Potter to use in Juniper's rampage but I have a game, I have a couple of lines that are not in English and if you comment the correct translation you will get a shoutout next chapter :) They have to be lines that were not provided with a definition (duh!) and I will be taking note of who got it correct on February 14th so comment BEFORE then<br>**

**I have another chappie up for Goode High School for Troubled Teens so please check it out, so I hope you enjoy that and have a happy Friday! :D**


	3. Author's Note

**hey everybody. i am just going to apologize in advance for updating this story with a stinky author's note :( i know i had you all excited thinking it was going to be another chapter but i would appreciate if you would read this all the way through because it is kind of important.**

**i am taking an official break from this story. i have been kind of on break from it for a while now but now it is official. DON'T CLICK OFF YET because I have an announcement so listen. **  
><strong>I DO plan on updating this story though by my birthday, March 11th. That's right March 11th. Therefore if I do not update by that date, well feel free to hunt me down and do whatever :P<strong>

**So I apologize and in the meantime however you can always check out my other story ****_Goode High School for Troubled Teens._**

**Remember I love and appreciate you guys and I hope you have a great new year :)**

**-athena**


End file.
